


Omega Naru-chan

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age is decided by you, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dubious Age, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femininity, Feminization, M/M, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Pheromones, Rough Sex, Shota, face fucking, mentions of extremely underage, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alpha, Beta, Omega. This was what the Uzumaki clan had named the anomaly that had occurred in their genetics that caused increased libido and the excrement of incredibly strong pheromones in both young and old to attract sexual partners.Naruto Uzumaki was the last known Omega of the Uzumaki clan.Omega’s were born sluts, needy cock starved little whores. They were that way by nature.Naruto gets fucked, a lot.There might be some plot.Maybe.





	Omega Naru-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Tag says shota, but the age is technically up for you to decide because it's never actually a number that is given.

Alpha, Beta, Omega. This was what the Uzumaki clan had named the anomaly that had occurred in their genetics over the last few decades.

Some theorized that the reason for it was because of some primal instinct that sensed their end was near and it had developed so that they could procreate as much as possible in order for a next generations to exist. What the Alpha, Beta and Omega system actually consisted of was the increase in libido and fertility in both men and women, that say that some men who were classed as Omega’s had even developed wombs. Women through puberty and adulthood appeared to have larger hips and breasts than what might be considered to the average standard. Both of theses things helped increase the successful pregnancies and after birth infant care. But that wasn’t the only reason for such a difference in physical structure, it was also on a cosmetic standard so that they would be found more sexually appealing to a possible mate. 

Even met were different. Given larger and longer cocks so that they could insert themselves deeper inside and closer to the womb for better chances that their seed would reach the egg faster and more successfully. They also gained and kept muscle mass, so in speaking men were also more physically appealing to woman as well. Men had just as much a increase in sex appeal as the opposite sex. 

But it didn’t end at adults, even male children were seen to have extreme differences in comparison to children outside of the village. They were just as sexy as women, androgynous and beautiful, they were desired by men almost more than the women. Who in reality didn’t mind as their was nothing more that turned them on then to see their partner or partners plowing a sweet shota.

Out of the Alpha, Beta and Omega’s the Omega’s were the rarest and most fertile of the three. They were almost always born male.

  
For Omega boys their puberty consisted of the flaring of hips, the slimming of their waists and the soft swell of their pectorals into A-cup like tits with the sweetest, eraser head like nipples, and a peachy, thick ass that was the perfect receptacle for a nice thick cock to dump their load. And they had the fullest, pink lips that were so soft. The feeling of a Omega’s lips around your dick and their tight, wet heat of their throat was like a pussy. Omega’s also didn’t have gag reflexes. 

They had the cutest faces, too, like angels. They were near irresistible.

Omega’s like the other two fractions released pheromones, that caused arousal in potential mates, that being almost anyone around them. Only an Omega’s pheromones was nearly ten times as strong as the others, only completing with Alpha’s whose pheromones could bring a beta or an omega to their knees and have their lips around their dick in seconds. An Omega had similar effects on Beta’s and weaker Alpha’s, but their was drawback. When an Omega released pheromones they could cause others to go into rut and heat over them, but then  he counter pheromones sent back could trigger their own heat and put them in a needy lust spell even when they didn’t want it. The orifices of a Omega would dilated and lubricate themselves from a gland in the anal canal, readying themselves for breeding when going into heat.

Some Omega children had very high levels of pheromones and would at times set off early heats. If this happened they were targets for assault. So they were advised to stay home, inside for at least 6 months and have their family’s take care of their needs until they were either knocked up or had their pheromones under control enough to go outside without causing a 

mass orgy or getting raped. 

Naruto Uzumaki was the last known Omega of the Uzumaki clan, and lived in a village that had no understanding of his condition.

Like most Omega’s, Naruto was incredibly feminine even as a baby. At his current age he looked even more so as he wore his short, yellow hair slicked down and a pixie cut that framed his heart shaped face. His big blue eyes were framed with thick, blond eyelashes and he had a petite, curvy body that no little boy should have. His lips were just gorgeous, plush and small, a nice tight fit for a thick cock to get snuggly suctioned. 

The boy had men sprouting boners just walking down the street. He was drool worthy, sexier than any woman in the village. It was only made worse because no clothes seemed to fit him right, everything was always too tight that left nothing to the imagination, or so big it slipped down his body to show the most teasing bits of skin. 

He was already emitting pheromones, and for normal people, it was like getting a shot of a strong aphrodisiac. On more than one occasion he had already been molested, licked and kissed while some stranger tried to get their hands down the front or back of his pants only to stop when they came to their own senses or because some good samaritan came to the rescue, Only Naruto hated when it ended, it always felt so good when it started, his body would get hot and tingly, his ass would leak, and then it would go no further and he was left wanting and frustrated for something he didn’t understand.

  
The Third Hokage wouldn’t tell him, the old man too embarrassed in his old age to explain sex to the boy. He only told him that he shouldn’t let adults touch him like that. 

It was only a matter of time until someone attacked Naruto and didn’t stop, and the boy couldn’t wait. So when the day finally came, Naruto didn’t put up a fight. Omega’s were born sluts, needy cock starved little whores. They were that way by nature. 

Naruto was walking home from practicing at one of the training grounds, it was getting dark, and he was taking a shortcut home when someone came up behind him, blindfolding him.

  
“Hey!” he said in surprise protest, but went along as he was guided in one direction and then another until he felt himself turned around and his back was shoved hard against a rough wall, he gave a grunt as his shoulders hit the wall, some air leaving his lungs and the person, Naruto assumed it was a man, took advantage of the moment to slot his open mouth against Naruto. He had a hand on his jaw, keeping Naruto from closing his mouth as the man's tongue penetrated his mouth. Naruto gasped, tongue flicking against the man’s when fingers unbuttoned his shorts and a hand slid inside the panties he was wearing, fingers wrapping around his cock. He moaned, and his ass started to leak. 

  
As if sensing that was what the boy needed more, he pushed the shorts down below his bubbly ass cheeks and brought his hand around to the back. The moment he felt the wetness there it was the man’s turn to groan.

  
“Holy shit, you're wet, just like a fucking girl.” he brought his mouth away to say. 

“But you're so young, I shouldn’t do this, I’m sick!” the stranger started talking himself out of it. But Naruto couldn’t have that, not this time. 

“Please don’t stop mister, please it feels so good, don’t stop” Naruto groaned, arching his body into the man.

He reached out, finding his shoulders and wrapping his arms around the stranger, pulling his back to his mouth. Naruto kissed him, and like the man had done to him, trailed a hand down and unbuttoned his pants, reaching in and wrapping thing fingers around the heavy, hot cock. He started pumping the rod, expertly, by instinct swiping at the head and the precum their to use as a lubricant to slide his hand smoother up and down the cock. 

While Naruto did this, the man finally pushed two fingers right inside of Naruto, who jumped at first before sinking down on the fingers, riding the hand. The man moved away slightly, grabbing the back of naruto’s collar and yanking the shirt up and off the boy. Naruto’s nipples were standing up.

The man twisted one and Naruto squealed.

  
“Shut up whore, you know you like it.” but it wasn’t the man that made Naruto shout, jus the shock of the sudden pull, soon he was moaning as his nipples were rolled and pulled a little more gently this time.

“That’s right, you're a slut, you’ve been waiting and wanting this for so long I bet.” he told him, thrusting his fingers in and out of Naruto in rhythm, reaching deep and curling his fingers searching for the spot that would make the boy see stars.

“Yeah, I want it so bad!” Naruto said, grabbing and pulling the man closer, grinding up against him for some type of friction.

“Don’t worry pretty boy, I’ll give you what need since you ask so nicely.” said the man and turned Naruto around, he pressed between his shoulder blades until Naruto bent forward, ass presented. 

The man lined his cock up with Naruto’s hole and pushed in with one smooth motion to the hilt. In that one thrusts he hit Naruto’s prostate, the boy's eyes rolling back, his mouth gaping.

“This boypussy is the greatest. God, you were made to be fucked.” the man moaned and began to pound naruto’s ass with abandon, one hand gripping his hip and ass and another reached around to play with his tits and mouth.

Naruto felt so good. His every nerve ending in his body tingled, his nipples were so hard and sensitive and even the inside of his mouth had become an erogenous zone. Naruto’s thighs shook but he pushed back on the man's dick with every thrust. He kept thinking about that word boypussy, is that what his asshole was really called. Whatever it was called nothing felt better than having this strangers cock shoved and thrust into it. 

  
The please was so incredible Naruto felt like he was losing his mind.

“you're sucking me in you little slut.” the man leaned over Naruto’s back, speaking into the boy’s ear, nibbling the shell. “Your boypussy is incredible. Are you feeling good, Naruto-chan.”

“Agh,” said Naruto as the man thrust in again “un, uh,” and again.

“Yeah, feels great!” Naruto gasped pushing his chest up against the wall, rubbing his nipples. “Give it to me harder!”

“I’ll give it to you however you want, but just make sure you get me off first, alright you little bitch?”

“Yeah, yeah, just don’t stop.” Naruto moaned.

  
“Say ‘fuck’ sluts and whores like you liked to be ‘fucked’. And that’s what I’m doing to you, I’m fucking you.” 

Naruto swallowed and nodded. “Ahn, yes, I'm a slut, I love it, please fuck my boypussy.”

“Yeah, take that cock, take it!” the man snarled. “Fucking slut, do you know how many times I’ve imagined doing this to you, taking you in all kinds of positions, just wrecking your sweet young body.”

But Naruto wasn’t listening, his head was in a haze, he was panting, tongue out like a dog as he used one hand to jerk himself and the other to play with his nipple as the man brought both of his hands to grab Naruto’s ass, watching his cock plunge in and out of the boys hole.

Soon the man couldn’t last too much longer, and he fucked Naruto harder and faster, hitting his prostate every time. Naruto managed to come first, then the man released a jet of cum inside of the boy.   
When he was done he pulled and watched, out of breath, as the boy slumped to the ground. Legs jelly. He quickly ran away.

The rest of the night, multiple men came across Naruto, using him, some two at a time, spit roasting him which Naruto loved. The last man didn’t have sex with him, he instead lifted him up, took him home and bathed and washed him. He left Naruto alone in the tub and went into the bedroom of the apartment. Naruto once clean, wrapped himself in a towel and went to join the man.

  
“Hello, Naruto-chan. My name is Kakashi.”


End file.
